


Everyday Mundanity

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the <a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_pornbattle</b></a> III. Prompt was "Helena/Gina, the way we weren't." ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everyday Mundanity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) III. Prompt was "Helena/Gina, the way we weren't." ♥

_**[bsg_pornbattle] Everyday Mundanity**_  
 **Title:** Everyday Mundanity  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Helena/Gina  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 579  
 **Spoilers:** through Resurrection Ship II  


Gina stretches languidly, toes pointed toward the end of the rack. Her body is tangled in worn white sheets that used to be tucked in, rigid military corners so easily undone.

There's something about time in space—it's a delicious indulgence to live without sunrises, sunsets, the everyday mundanity that plagues the planet-bound. Moments that truly only exist upon sudden inspiration can be embraced when days don't seem to end.

Gina turns to gently stroke the dark fan of hair beside her face on the pillow they somehow, after several glasses of Piconian white wine several months before, ended up sharing.

She trails one fingertip along the pale, bare back of her bedmate—across the prominent shoulder blades, down the curve that leads gently to the soft indent of her spine. She'd very quickly learned to be cautious and slow in her movements when they began their dance.

It didn't surprise her that Helena, underneath her polished and rigid countenance, could tremble like a fawn lost in the night. Most of them, beyond the façade they so carefully constructed, were just as vulnerable as anyone else. This one, even moreso.

They'd leaned in over flickering candlelight and kissed away the mystery that had settled between them.

Helena turns in the rack and opens her eyes. They're barely visible beyond the wisps of hair that fall across the bridge of her nose, her mouth, the morning flush of her cheeks. Their eyes meet and they listen with intent to shifts in their soft breathing as their hands begin to gently reclaim each others' bodies.

Her eyes were always suspicious, very nearly always searching Gina's face for some explanation of why. Why now. Why me. Why here. Always inquisitive. Never thoroughly trusting, or so her eyes would relay, until Gina's breath on her inner thigh would send them fluttering shut with the gasp that whispered past her lips.  
 _  
Trust was a flaw._

They both knew better, but each let their guard down, again and again. They would forget that bodies can be used to lie, that the rhythm beating between them could be as honest as it was deceptive.

This was the morning when everything changed, when a morning seemed like a morning again, when yesterday ended and a new day began.  
 _  
Everyday mundanity._

The metal grating of the floor is harsh against her knees as she falls.

Her favorite fantasy doesn't involve Marines pulling her from this haven, jerking on her arms, hitting her in the face.

She stays in the warm bed, in this once-solitary rack in the heart of the warship that brought them together in the first place. Her mouth is still on Helena's body, her fingers still inside her, her heart beating fast, her passion blind.  
 _  
Too blind._

She was too blind and she hates herself for it as her ears ring with accusations and reprimands bestowed upon her in the same voice that whispered such sweet nothings in her ear just hours before.

 _You were lost once too_ , she wanted to scream at her, if only she could catch her breath between their kicks. _I found you_.

Helena never had to know, she never had to know. She didn't know when their bodies were pressed together, when the seal of their mouths allowed for no secrets to be passed between them.

She's cold without her clothes. She shivers and looks up into Helena's eyes, always searching.  
 _  
Maybe I was lost and you found me._  
  



End file.
